


You Came Back

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Technically Civil war compliant, There's like 2 sentences worth of alcohol, breif mention of Steve getting into fights and Bucky's untimelydeath, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Steve Rogers was on a mission. He had questions, and he was damn sure he would get some answers, too.Or: Steve wonders just how much Bucky remembers.





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Jeez okay this is my third Marvel fic and I think I'm actually doing okay, hope you enjoy!

Steve was lost in thought, looking out his window at Wakanda. He had arrived here with Bucky, Sam and Natasha earlier in the day. T'Challa had given them rooms to stay the night while Shuri prepared the chamber that would hold Bucky until they figured out how to remove the serum. 

He took a step away from the window, turning around to face the door. So many things ran through his mind. The past few days were a blur, with the mission in Lagos, and the whole ordeal with Tony, and the fact that Steve, and three of his best friends were now wanted criminals. 

They had flown into Wakanda, T'Challa had shown them to their rooms, Steve had taken a shower and shaved quickly (more out of habit than anything,) and now he was here, staring at the door. 

Bucky was just across the hall. The answers to all his questions, were just across the hall. 

Steve sighed, pouring a quick shot of some Wakandan whiskey he had found in the room and downing it before heading to the door. He was out in an instant, his feet carrying him in a determined way. Steve Rogers was on a mission. He had questions, and he was damn sure he would get some answers, too. 

But he paused at the door, a sudden unsureness settling in. His hand was raised to knock, but his arm was stuck, unmoving, paralysed by his thoughts. 

Sure, he would get answers, but what if they weren't the ones he wanted. What if things didn't go back to the way they were. What if Steve was stuck, living in a world with Bucky Barnes, but not his Bucky, not the one he remembered. Not the one he had a past with. 

Before his thoughts could spiral any worse than they already were, Steve knocked on the door, wincing at how loud it was. It swung partially open. 

"Steve."

Bucky stood there in red flannel pants and a black V-neck shirt, his hair pulled back neatly. He gave Steve the smallest of smiles, reaching all the way up to his tired eyes. God, he was gorgeous. 

They stood there for a moment in silence, just looking at each other. Taking each other in. Then, Bucky cleared his throat, pulling the door all the way open. 

"You, uh," he stumbled over his words. "Wanna come in?"

Steve nodded silently, stepping in. He didn't know exactly what to do with himself, until two pairs of bright blue eyes met, and he was jolted into memories. 

Those blue eyes, looking down at him, smiling gently as they swayed back and forth. The moonlight and warm air spilling in through the open window. Nothing for music except the steady beat of their hearts. 

Those blue eyes, locked onto his, hands outstretched as Steve could do nothing but watch. Nothing but stare and scream as his best friend fell, just out of reach. Unable to be saved. 

Those blue eyes, looking to him with fury, charging at him, ready to kill. Not remembering him, not recognising him. Seeing, but not knowing. 

And now, those finally saw him again. Saw him for who he was. Bucky actually saw Steve, and that was terrifying. 

Steve sighed, mentally kicking himself once again for letting his thoughts get out of control.

"Bucky," he started, almost wincing at the hoarse and vulnerable quality of his voice. "How- how much do you remember?"

"I remember everything Steve."

"Everything..." That wasn't the answer he had been looking for. "As in?"

"We grew up together. You never stopped fighting. You were this scrawny little nobody with asthma who would take on anyone." He stopped, his sentence trailing off.

"Anything else about... Us?" Even Steve knew a leading question when he heard one. He was worried and two seconds of silence stretched into three, then five, then seven, then-

"I remember you," Bucky reached out, placing his real hand on Steve's shoulder. The contact was sudden and firm and real, and it kept Steve in the moment instead of the past. 

"And I remember us, if that's what you're asking." He smiled gently and took a step closer, sliding his hand from Steve's shoulder down his arm and taking his hand.

Steve was shaking from anticipation, his heart thundering. "Us," he breathed, a quiet question. 

"Us." 

Bucky leaned in, kissing his cheek gently. Stubble scratched at smooth skin, and Steve felt his heart would burst. He felt the contact on his hand and cheek, smelled that smell of cologne and mechanical greasy that was just overwhelmingly Bucky. 

He was surrounded, by fond memories. Soft touches, moonlight, sketches with blurred edges, fights, and the cleanup after, and burnt dinners and stolen kisses and everything in between. 

Bucky pulled away, and Steve had to close his eyes in his best efforts not to cry. He was back. His Bucky was back. 

Steve pushed forward, wrapping his arms around Bucky, burying his face in his shoulder and finally letting himself cry again. "You came back to me," he sobbed, holding on fiercely. 

"Of course I did," Bucky rubbed at his back, craning his neck a little to kiss the top of Steve's head. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick comment would be great!! Also feel free to check out my other two Stucky fics or my countless other Newsies ones (yes, this is a shameless self plug)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
